gtafandomcom-20200222-history
OG Loc
__notoc__ :For the mission, see OG Loc (mission). Jeffrey Cross, better known as OG Loc, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jonathan Anderson voiced Jeffrey Cross. Jeffrey originally planned on going to college, even being encouraged to do so by Sweet Johnson and (mockingly on Smoke's part) Big Smoke. In the early 90s Jeffrey aspired to become a rapper, choosing the nickname "OG Loc" and made an effort to go to prison to boost his career, by violating traffic laws and other minor offenses. Inside, he was raped by a Vagos gang member, Freddy. After his release, Jeffrey killed Freddy with CJ's help, was ordered to work as a Burger Shot janitor by his parole officer, and in the process of trying to become famous, ruined Madd Dogg's career by stealing his rhyme book and killing his manager (who tried to blackball Jeffrey). Despite the fact that Loc is a terrible rapper with a squeaky, scratchy voice, he slowly but surely makes a name for himself on the underground. After the downfall of Grove Street Families, Big Smoke chose to launder his drug money by granting Jeffrey a record contract, making him rich and famous. Using Madd Dogg's rhyme book, he recorded his first (and only) album Str8 From Tha Streetz, immediately paired with a clothing company, Loc-Down (a reference to his prison stint, complete with a handcuff logo) available at Victim. He was interviewed by Lazlow on WCTR. Despite mocking him in the past, Big Smoke goes on with the cherade that OG Loc is a gangster, and juxtaposes it with another falsehood that he (Smoke) is a philanthropist trying to fight off the crack epidemic - "so either way, you can feel good about yourself listening to this music!". After the recovery of both Madd Dogg and Grove Street Families (in a partnership), OG Loc was chased down by CJ and Madd Dogg himself from the set of his music video in Flint County all the way to Blastin' Fools Records in Los Santos, and finally extorted for Madd Dogg's rhyme book and royalties from his album. This is based on Vanilla Ice having been extorted by Suge Knight for a stolen song. Shortly after, his manager Big Smoke was killed, OG Loc did not return to rapping, and his current whereabouts are unknown. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *OG Loc *Life's a Beach (Boss) *Madd Dogg's Rhymes (Boss) *Management Issues (Boss) *House Party (Boss) *Cut Throat Business Gallery Loc's house.jpg|Exterior of Loc's house. OGLoc-GTASA2.png|OG Loc in his Burger Shot uniform. OGLocCD-GTAIV.jpg|OG Loc's CD in GTA IV Gb cdcover05.png|OG Loc CDcover in TBOGT str8 from tha streetz Trivia *OG Loc has a small house in Ganton, Los Santos. It is inaccessible to the player unless using a hack/trainer or going through the ghost world and can be seen during the mission House Party. *One of OG Loc's CDs appears in Niko Bellic's safehouse in Bohan, Liberty City. *According to the GTA San Andreas website, he was originally to be called Jefferey Martin. Also, OG Loc's Beta Name was MC Strap. *When Madd Dogg asks CJ on "how does an idiot like Loc make it in the rap game", CJ replies that "it's all showmanship and dance routines", referring to the early 90s trend of pop rap by MC Hammer, Vanilla Ice and others, although Loc states on Entertaining America with Lazlow when asked to dance "I ain't down with that shit, it ain't gangsta!". *OG Loc is also a very mocking parody of Ja Rule, although Ja Rule was not famous until 1998 or so, six years after the setting of GTA San Andreas. Both men are named "Jeffrey", portray themselves alike, and Ja Rule was also accused of stealing rhymes and other style notes from frequent collaborator DMX. There were rumors that 50 Cent was approached with an offer to voice CJ (then-labelmate The Game became the voice of B-Dup), and the parody was likely done out of support for 50 Cent during his feud with Ja Rule. *OG Loc is Homosexual.His boyfriend we can see in mission "OG Loc (Mission) ".He say"soft" words to his Freddy. OG Loc's rap song 0YsdS00GI58 Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey